This invention relates to a perfume dispensing container.
Two systems are conventionally used for storing and applying perfume, i.e. containers provided with screw caps and containers provided with an end dispensing sprayer or atomizer. Perfume containers or bottles having a screw cap are sometimes difficult to open and close, liable for dispensing too much, and thus for wasting, perfume and inevitably exposed to the risk of being inadvertently overturned once the cap has been removed. With containers equipped with atomizers, on the other hand, substantial amounts of perfume are dispersed, and thus wasted, in the air and in any case, the perfume jet produced by sprayer must be suitably oriented. The spraying action is often obtained by pressurizing the perfume, which besides involving additional costs for manufacturing facilities may adversely affect the quality of the perfume or impair the possibility of miniaturizing the perfume bottles.